Uma Páscoa diferente
by Veveh-chan
Summary: O que era pra ser uma Páscoa normal, acabou prometendo mt diversão, amor e susrpresas.  Para o concurso comemorarte de Páscoa.


Era manhã de sábado. O sol estava nascendo, o céu estava limpo, e a casa quieta (provavelmente todos já tinham saído). Me arrumei, comi alguma coisa e sai. No dia seguinte seria Páscoa, ovos de chocolate, alegrias e diversão.

Eu queria comprar um ovo para o Naruto, mas qual? Fui até a loja, provavelmente quando eu visse as prateleiras eu decidiria. Até aí, você diria que seria uma Páscoa normal, ceia, comilança e muito chocolate, mas o que esta por vim muda tudo.

Na entrada da loja estava Naruto. Ele me viu e veio me dar oi.

- Eaí, Hinata? Tudo bem?

- T-t-tudo. E-e com v-você? – Maldito nervosismo!

- Super bem. O pessoal vai fazer uma Páscoa diferente amanhã. Por que você não vem? – Ele estava me convidando para um encontro? Meu rosto ficou quente, era melhor eu responder antes de ter um ataque.

- S-sim.

- Então falou. Vai hoje ás 18h00, na saída da vila. Tchau – Ele foi embora. Mal saiu de vista desabei no chão.

Por um bom tempo fiquei deitada, vendo as nuvens e o céu azul atrás. Me levantei e comprei um ovo de chocolate, deixei na geladeira. Meu rosto ainda estava meio quente, e o coração ainda estava meio acelerado. Com que roupa eu iria? Aliás, o que iriam fazer na Páscoa?

Eu ia me encontrar com o time dali a algumas horas, enquanto isso, resolvi escolher a roupa para usar no dia seguinte, os sapatos, o que fazer com o cabelo... Terminei tudo alguns minutos antes do horário. Deixei a roupa dobrada em cima da cama e sai. Todos já estavam no local me esperando.

- Eaí Hinata? Por que a demora? – Kiba e Akamaru estavam alegres e até Shino estava mais feliz... Do jeito dele. – Você ficou sabendo?

- Hã?

- Você vai amanhã na festa que estão planejando para a Páscoa? Estão chamando todo mundo.

- É? Bom, acho que sim.

- Leve uma mala também, vão nos levar para a praia.

- Sério? OK. – Passei o resto da tarde treinando, quando cheguei em casa tomei um banho com bastante espuma e com o sabão mais cheiroso, depois desodorante, roupas, sapatos e perfume.

Eu achei que estava bonita, estava com um vestido leve (por causa do calor) ranço com flores delicadas e sandálias beges. Com o cabelo, prendi uma metade e enrolei a outra, como toque final uma rosa branca presa. Na minha mala eu havia posto algumas roupas, toalhas e um chiclete.

Ás 18:00 em ponto estava lá. Realmente parecia que todos estavam lá, junto com Sasuke e Sakura estava o Naruto. Eu havia levado meu ovo de chocolate para dar, mas achri melhor esperar mais um pouco.

Fomos até a praia andando, não era uma distância muito grande, chegamos em cerca de 20min. O quarto de hotel em que iríamos ficar já estava reservado, junto com mais dois quartos extras caso alguém preferisse ficar sozinho. Não havia muitas pessoas lá. O hotel era um luxo, tinha pára-raio,televisão, azulejos com lindas decorações e sujeira. Todos ajudamos um pouco para limpar, ao final, Sakura disse meio de canto de boca.

- Quando eles começarem a bagunça vai ter até cueca no ventilador – também deu um risinho contido com a ideia.

- O que fazemos agora? – Naruto queria curtir realmente, então tirou várias latas de tinta para cabelo, dando algumas a quem quisesse.

Foi uma curtição só. Todos tinham pelo menos três cores na cabeça, levamos tudo até a praia e continuamos do lado de fora. Infelizmente a tinta era a prova d'água, e só iria sumir daqui a três dias.

Quando enfim elas acabaram, fizemos um churrasco, pegaram carne na geladeira e marshmellow, juntamos alguns gravetos para serem carvão e o resto de tinta para o fogo pegar.

- Eu estou de verde limão, com roxo e rosa! Quem me pintou assim? – Realmente Kiba não estava muito bonito, muito menos Akamaru. Naruto levantou a mão e Kia saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Foi muito legal – Disse Ino.

- Agora, a comilança – Tudo estava muito bom. Não sobrou nehuma migalha. Sakura se levantou.

- Amanhã saímos para comprar os ovos do amigo secreto.

- Ué? Que amigo secreto? – Tenten também se levantou.

- O que vamos fazer agora. Vamos? – Todos se levantaram, chamamos os dois que estavam se matando lá atrás e subimos para o quarto. Eu tinha ficado por último, queria olhar mais um pouco o mar indo e voltando calmamente, as finas areias e as plantas.

- Ei, Hinata! Você não vem? – Naruto tinha ficado atrás também. Meu rosto corou – O que você está fazendo? – Ele veio até onde estava.

- N-nada. S-só olhando.

- A praia é realmente bonita. É algo mágico... Talvez como gnomos e coelhos que põe ovos – Tá certo. Essa foi uma comparação estranha. Ele começou a aproximar seu corpo do meu, mas se afastou – Bom, vamos? – E subiu.

Quando cheguei no quarto, todos estavam sentados em círculo no chão, no meio tinha um balde e algumas bebidas. Temari se ajeitou.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar um ovo de chocolate.

- Tudo bem, você pode vender cigarro na rua – Disse Shikamaru.

- Certo. Você vem junto então.

- Hum?

- A ideia foi sua. Você vem junto – Ele fez uma cara de quem não gostou, mas não falou nada. Sakura pegou o balde e mexeu.

- Peguem os nomes – Cada um pegou o seu e depois encostou em algum lugar. Peguei o meu papel e olhei, eu havia tirado o Naruto, que sorte!

Depois a maioria foi dormir, alguns ficaram mais um pouco acordados antes de ir. Eu fiquei andando um pouco e deitei. Apesar de eu ter tido uma noite calma, acordei sozinha e bem cedo no dia seguinte.

Eu ainda fiquei algum tempo sentada na cama, depois disso me levantei e arrumei as minhas coisas. Também arrumei um pouco a casa, tentando não acordar ninguém, bebi um suco e sai ara a praia. O dia estava lindo. Digno de se fotografar.

Um leve vento batia nas palmeiras, que se moviam delicadas, o mar estava meio calmo e o cheiro de sal entrava pelo nariz. Ao horizonte o sol ainda estava baixo, o que dava ao mar uma cor amarelada, e as ruas estavam vazias e as poucas lojas fechadas.

Eu fui até a beira do mar, sentei com os pés na água. A viagem havia sido legal até agora, eu deitei na areia.

- Se bem que, a essa altura eles já devem ter acordado – Eu voltei ao apartamento. Ao contrário do que eu achava, só a Sakura havia levantado, eu não estava muito a fim de falar com ela, mas infelizmente ela me viu.

- Oi Hinata. Você já se levantou?

- Sim – Ela estava fazendo algo para comer.

- Você quer?

- Não, obrigada.

- Bom, acho que esta na hora de todos acordarem.

Ela foi acordar o pessoal, eu a ajudei a ir arrumando a bagunça deixada. Todos comeram e ajudaram também, em pouco tempo tudo estava em ordem e todos estavam bem alegres.

- Você me enganou! – Temari gritou para Shikamaru.

- Hein? Mas o quê?

- Você não foi comigo vender cigarro na rua! – Apesar de estar fingindo estar brava ela começou a rir. Sakura chegou da cozinha.

- Vamos indo?

- Aonde?

- Ora, vamos comprar os ovos – Todos pegaram seus dinheiros e saíram. Eu resolvi ficar no apartamento mesmo. Antes de sair, Naruto perguntou.

- Você vai ficar bem sozinha?

- Claro.

- OK. Você que sabe. – E fechou a porta. Eles voltaram depois de uma hora, e tão logo fizemos a entrega dos ovos. Esperamos para abrir depois do almoço e de noite fizemos uma pequena festa para acabar a viagem.

Como estava muito barulhento dentro, eu fui para a sacada e fechei a porta de vidro do meio. Estava observando o mar quando de repente chegou Naruto atrás de mim. Eleapoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, eu fiquei vermelha.

- Você vai ficar aqui? Lá dentro tá acontecendo uma festa boa sabia?

- É-é? Quer dizer, é. É q-que tá muito b-barulho lá.

- Então, você se importa se eu ficar aqui com você?

- N-não – Ele envolveu seu braço em volta dos meus. Ele estava quente ( ou eu estava muito gelada). De repente ele me virou e olhou nos olhos.

- Sabe, eu gostei muito do ovo de chocolate que você me deu.

- É-é-é?

- E sabe o que mais? Acho que a gente vai ter que viajar de avião – nessa hora minha voz quase nem saía.

- P-p... Por que?

- Por que isso tem que ser comemorado... – Ele aproximou mais e mais o seu rosto, seus lábios encostaram nos meus e suas mãos seguravam meus rostos e se entrelaçavam com meu cabelo e o ar estava quente junto com meu coração acelerado. Ele afastou o rosto, mas deixou o nariz colado ao meu.

- Você não acha? – Ele sussurrou na minha orelha e meu deu arrepios.

- ... – Lá dentro alguém o chamou. Ele virou e depois se voltou para mim.

- Aproveitou a festa, Hi. – E sumiu lá dentro. Por um bom tempo eu fiquei parada sem saber o que fazer, toquei meus lábios, meu rosto, para ver se era verdade. E quando finalmente a ficha caiu, eu sorri.

- Sim, vou aproveitar – Eu curti o resto da festa. Olhava de vez em quando para Naruto, que sorria para mim. A maioria do tempo estava ajudando na iluminação, mas sempre que podia vinha para perto, brincava com meus cabelos e voltava aos aparelhos. Um pouco antes da festa acabar, eu fui dormir, mas tenho certeza que nenhum dia seria igual aquele.

Também tenho certeza de outra coisa. Quando realmente peguei no sono, todos já estavam dormindo, Naruto veio ao lado da minha cama. Se ajoelhou ao meu lado e mexeu nos meus cabelos, fez carícias e me beijou delicadamente.

- Boa noite Hinata.


End file.
